


Smiling and Smiling

by tralalalang



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tralalalang/pseuds/tralalalang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something disconcerting about it, but Nichkhun can’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling and Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 10/2011 on LJ.

Nichkhun wakes up to a chill in the morning, his body screaming for coffee. He’s awake before everyone else and the manager is more than thankful that he has one less idol to wake up.   
  
He can hear the manager yelling for Chansung and Wooyoung to wake up in the living room as he moves around the kitchen, making coffee.   
  
Just as the coffee maker comes to a stop, Wooyoung stumbles into the kitchen, looking lost. His hair is wild. His eyes are closed, the corners still crusted with sleep. He moves with a drunken sway of his body toward Nichkhun, bumping his hips into the dining table, hard enough to bruise. He comes to stand in front of Nichkhun just as Nichkhun finishes adding the cream and sugar to the coffee.   
  
“’Morning,” he says in a voice rough with sleep. Half his face still flushed red, no doubt from sleeping on his side, face pressing into the arm of the sofa. His shirt is crumpled along the hem line, and he’s rubbing his face with some effort to stay awake.   
  
Wordlessly, Nichkhun hands him a cup of coffee. Their hands brush as Wooyoung grabs the handle. He brings the cup to his lips and takes a long, loud sip.   
  
“Two sugars,” he hums approvingly, cracks his eyes open to give Nichkhun a grateful look. “’s perfect”.  
  
And Nichkhun just marvels at how he ended up making coffee for two, and knowing exactly how Wooyoung likes his coffee. There is something disconcerting about it, but Nichkhun can’t mind when Wooyoung’s sipping his coffee noisily and smiling and smiling and smiling.  
  



End file.
